Streaming devices can be used to interact with games that are rendered on more powerful host machines. For example, a control input from a controller can be processed by the target streaming device and routed through an (Internet Protocol) IP stack, either wired or wirelessly to the host machine. The host machine can render an appropriate response and stream video back to the target streaming device for display.